


Laser Tag

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snogging, based on a prompt on tumblr, competitive!Hermione, cunning!Pansy, dorky!harry, horny!Blaise, scary!Ginny, shy!Ron, smooth!draco, soft!Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Pansy made the whole group go laser tagging, a lot of unexpected situations happened there and Pansy wins





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I suck at summary, but it’s good, a cute one  
> Thanks @itspotterandco for beta-ing me ILY

 

“You’re on” Harry grinned at the blonde and held on tight to his laser gun. They kept staring into each other eyes until a voice interrupted them

  
“Come on” Pansy waved her hands as if she wanted to cut the air between him and Draco “Play now, staring later” She signaled Draco to come to her spot, causing Harry to gawk at Draco’s arse on the way. Luna slowly appeared next to Ron and smiled brightly

  
“Hi Ron” He smiled at her and looked at Harry, asking for help, Harry could only snicker and ignored him when Hermione showed up

  
“Pay attention, Harry, we can’t let Parkinson wins, we always win”

  
“You mean your girlfriend?” Harry asked when he saw Hermione glared at Pansy, who was talking to Draco from afar

  
“Yes but I’m calling her Parkinson now because I hate it when she wins” She huffed when Pansy turned around to wink at her

  
“Come on Blaise! Don’t make me hit you with this gun” Ginny grabbed Blaise’s shoulders and shook him repeatedly “If you let your boyfriend, my brother wins, I will kill you too”

  
“Alright, fine, I’ll try” Blaise chuckled at her and they walked away

 

Five minutes passed by and no one has yet been defeated, Harry hid in the corner and crouched down to the ground, getting a good sight of Blaise, who was walking this way

  
“Hands off, Zabini” Ron walked out of the dark and aimed the gun at his boyfriend

  
“Finally” Blaise sighed in relief and they both let go of their guns on the ground, Ron ended up being shoved against the wall and snogged senselessly, Harry frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. At least he hasn’t been noticed

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to win?” Ron spoke breathlessly and Blaise nodded frantically, his hands slithered under Ron’s shirt

  
“Your sister can bugger off” Ron snorted and moaned

  
“You guys are rabbits” Harry decided to finally come out before anything dramatic happened and shot them both “Out, now”

  
“Yes, finally” Blaise said and bid Harry goodbye before dragging Ron out with him  
Harry huffed out a laugh and walked out carefully, there was someone there and as soon as he held his gun up...

  
“Oh Merlin I thought you were someone else” He sighed as Hermione turned around

  
“Okay did you get anyone? I got Luna, she was an easy target”

  
“Blaise and Ron”

  
“Snogging again?” Harry nodded and Hermione clasped her hands together

  
“Perfect, those two always get eliminated first”

  
“Hello, losers” Ginny’s voice came up from behind Hermione and she raised her gun, laughing maniacally before shooting Hermione right at her back and Harry shot Ginny before she got the chance

  
“Fuck” She exclaimed “Harry you git”

  
“Language” Harry laughed at her and Hermione pulled him close

  
“I need you to win” She emphasised on the word ‘win’ and he nodded “If you lose, I will have to admit that Pansy is the better player, and I don’t want that. Do you want that, Harry? Do you? Do you?”

  
She clutched on Harry’s vest tightly and he nodded  
“I don’t? Don’t worry. We’ll get them” He pulled her hands off and continued searching for Draco, or Pansy. When he reached a certain dark corner, his Auror’s sense was telling him something, so he turned around and saw a thin figure standing in front of him

  
“Potter” Draco smirked and stepped closer, Harry held tightly to his gun and paid attention to every single move Draco made.

  
“Malfoy” He said with caution and the blonde smirked at him

  
“Come on, Potter. We all know this game is pretty stupid to begin with, and it’s just a waste of time. Don’t you think so? It’s just an excuse for Pansy to finally propose to Hermione” He walked slowly and pressed his hand to Harry’s chest, pushing him back against the corner of the room

  
“What? Really?”

  
“Yeah, she planned it, the whole game, she wanted to get married to someone who challenge her, even though I said Hermione is the best thing she could ever have, she still wanted to prove it. If she wins, she will propose”

  
“That’s…unexpected, ” He stuttered and struggled to find his breath

  
“Well, so I guess we could do something...not boring in the meantime” He chew his lips and leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over Harry’s

  
“Draco” Harry answered and lunged himself at Draco, capturing the blonde’s lips. And to his expectations, Draco kissed him back, he pressed his tongue to the seam of Draco’s lips and, at his grant of access, Harry started exploring his mouth. It was a chaste kiss with the strong scent of coffee that they both drank this morning at Hermione’s house. Harry’s arms reached up and tangled in Draco’s soft, blonde hair. He sucked on his bottom lips and elicited a moan from Draco, the blonde arched up into Harry’s broad chest, whimpering. Harry felt heat burning up inside his chest and also at his lower part. He began grinding against Draco but soon the blonde pulled off, breathing heavily

  
“Harry” The blonde said and Harry stared into his grey eyes

  
“I want...” He said between breathing and Harry stood frozen, both from fear and excitement

  
“Yeah?” He answered and Draco stepped back a bit

  
“I really want...” He repeated and Harry noticed that Draco was holding both of their guns, before Harry could react, Draco’s lips formed into an evil grin and he shot Harry in the chest “To win”

  
Harry gaped at Draco and the blonde dropped Harry’s gun on the ground

  
“Sorry Harry, as much as I want to let you fuck me right here and now” Harry shuddered at Draco’s sentence and the blonde continued “I have to go and tell Pansy about the news. Winning is so much better, don’t you think?” He smiled charmingly at Harry once again before sauntering away, leaving Harry dumbfounded

_Did he just kiss Harry and then shoot him afterwards?_

_Hermione was so going to kill Harry_

_“Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter,_ you get back here right this instant!” He yelled and Draco turned around, winking at him before running away, he chuckled and started chasing after husband, Hermione’s wrath could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture my friend, @pottermclfoy on Instagram sent me and asked me to write it  
> “Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away”


End file.
